User talk:Discospeed
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- NeonSpotlight (Talk) 13:37, June 28, 2012 |} Hey man I read your response on the Olaf page and the conversation was going way too offtopic there and I didn't want to comment there so I'll comment here personally instead: On my earlier post I mentioned those champs because they're good in low elo or in solo queue in general hence the name 'public stomp champion'. So they might not be overpowered and that wasn't the point, the point was that it's significantly easier to carry public games with them where team actions aren't as organized as in premades. The champs I consider to be OP are some of the manaless champions and Nautilus, Ryze, Twisted Fate, AP Janna (check 4not zekent ap janna) and sometimes Malphite (some people even in plat suck with Malphite because they just can't make good plays). Hashinshin made some good points regarding the issues with manaless champions on his post in Reign of Gaming and you can check it out if you're interested. http://www.reignofgaming.net/news/20848-mana-the-resource-that-used-to-make-so-much-sense "well maybe 1800 NA sucks (i don't know), but i'm around 1700 EU and i can tell you, you have to be WAY better than "some half decent blind crippled kid" to carry those extreme retards who always happen to be in your team." Ugh well yeah I might have exaggerated a little by typing that crippled kid thing but we actually have this one guy in 2,2k Elo in NA who pretty much only plays Blitzcrank and I'm not joking when I say he can't play any other champ properly. So I consider that to be kinda half decent but he plays Blitzcrank so good that he deserves to be in this elo for that sole reason. And well because of that I think that pretty much anyone can be plat elo because you come across guys like him who just aren't all that good besides their main role. And as far as the elo goes in NA and EU WEST I can say that NA is way easier early on but they both are equally as hard when you reach a certain point which to me is about the same in both servers. "hell, 97% of players are below gold ELO (1520)." Yeah I know the statistics might sound crazy and all that but it's the fact nonetheless and an average lol player is like 900-1100 so it sounds kinda ridiculous if you think about it. I guess you could congratulate yourself for being better than about 97% of lol players, hah. "but it's really frustrating that i can estimate very precisely (at champ select) whether we can win or lose pretty much guaranteed. i believe this doesn't happen at 2000+" Well it does and it doesn't happen. The thing is I can't really estimate the overall outcome of the match based on picks alone unless something gets countered really hard. And even if something gets countered, pretty much anything can happen from cocky throws to bad plays to bad decisions and such which might cost a game for the other team that was doing better otherwise. It's because all the players there are almost as good as each other so anything can happen when everyone's skill levels are about equal. Penetralia 00:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well better late than never. :p Penetralia (talk) 00:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC)